<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet, sweet curiosity led me to this here street by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818554">sweet, sweet curiosity led me to this here street</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [158]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Threesome, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leon invites Gloria to be his guest of honor at a Pokemon League party, she quickly agrees, without ever questioning what it means to be the guest of honor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Kabu/Yuuri | Gloria, Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria, Makuwa | Gordie/Melon | Melony/Yuuri | Gloria, Mustard/Yuuri | Gloria, Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria, Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose/Yuuri | Gloria, Onion | Allister/Yuuri | Gloria, Rurina | Nessa/Yuuri | Gloria, Savory | Avery/Yuuri | Gloria, Sonia/Yuuri | Gloria, Yarrow | Milo/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Fics [158]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet, sweet curiosity led me to this here street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a lot of free use fuckery. This is set in Shield, Gordie is just still here because his mom brings him along for some bonding.<br/>Wrote it a month ago, finally able to post it up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Leon asks her to come to a League party with him, Gloria can hardly believe that this is real. When he says that she is going to be attending as the guest of honor, she really can’t believe it, not sure what she did to become so important when she has not done all that much to make a name for herself, still just a beginner trainer. But she has wanted to impress her best friend’s older brother for a long time, and the idea of being his guest to an official Pokemon League party seems way too good to be true, and exactly like a dream to her. Gloria accepts, no questions asked, and is glad that she does not have to wait very long before that day is upon her, not sure if her patience could hold out otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just has no idea why it involves her taken to a room where she is made to strip out of all of her clothes. Leon had told her to dress casually, that there would be no dress code, yet now she is told to take everything off. Are they going to give her something more appropriate to wear? Should she have worn something way nicer? Leon was dressed in his usual getup, so maybe she should have worn her uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what’s with this drink they gave her when they sent her in? She was told to drink it all down, but it seems like ordinary water, so she isn’t sure why that’s so important either. But Leon brought her here, so if she doesn’t do exactly as she is told, it might look bad on him, and the last thing that she wants to do is get him in trouble because she couldn’t follow the rules. Gloria knocks back the water, waiting for something to slide her an outfit under the door, or something- she isn’t exactly sure how they are supposed to get it to her, when she is already naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while she waits, she starts to feel…weird. Slowly, she feels her body growing warmer and warmer, and she shifts in her seat, unable to deny the sensation kicking up for what it is. She’s turned on, all of the sudden, and it keeps getting worse with each passing moment, until she is biting her lip hard, face flushed. Why is she so turned on right now? Is it just being naked in a strange place? Gloria had no idea she had a kink for something like that, but by the time Leon throws the door open, she is so horny that she’s no longer concerned with the fact that he’s looking at her stark naked. She’s just glad to see him, because she wants someone to touch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a virgin, Gloria?” he asks her, and she nods, unable to bring herself to be ashamed about it, because if he’s offering to change that, she sure as hell isn’t going to turn him down. “Your face is all red, I guess that means that drink is working like it should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh? What’s that about the drink? She feels like she should think more about this, but she doesn’t care, not a bit. Her head is spinning, her body is hot all over, and she’s so horny that she feels like jumping Leon right here and now, ripping his tacky uniform from his body so that she can have her way with him. He doesn’t leave her that option, though, kneeling over her and putting a hand between her legs. Gloria moans immediately, a shudder going through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re soaking wet,” he teases her. “That’s just perfect. You’re going to do a great job as the guest of honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am? But what do I have to do?” Her voice sounds far away as it comes out of her mouth, and she realizes jut how dazed she is, in her horny state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easy work, don’t worry. But that’s what being the guest of honor is all about.” As he speaks, he starts fingering her, and she can’t bring herself to reply, or worry about anything that he has said, because the only thing she cares about is how good this feels, how bad she needs this. Leon is touching her- the man of her dreams is touching her, and she can’t help but moan out, in need of so much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like you’re just fine to keep going,” he says, as if reading her mind. “Here, stand up for just a second.” She does as she is told, and he steals her seat from her, pulling his shorts down before pulling her down onto his lap. Before she can even register the fact that he’s hard, that his cock is out, she is already sinking down onto it, and she lets out a sharp cry of pleasure, the pain of losing her virginity not even registering to her in comparison to just how good it feels, just how badly she needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria has never needed anything this badly in her life, and once he is jerking his hips up into her, she is completely overwhelmed by her ecstasy. Leon is fucking her, and she is loving every second of it, and even if she is still confused about this turn of events, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows that none of that really matters, or at least it does not matter nearly as much as finally getting to fuck him, and having someone to help relieve all of her sexual tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She comes so quickly that it barely takes Leon any time at all, and she is left screaming for him, lost in a bliss that it takes her some time to come down from. By the time she has recovered, Leon is helping her off his lap, murmuring, “There, I’ve got you all warmed up. Are you ready to join the rest of the party now? Everyone else is just dying to meet you, Gloria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else? She feels like she should be concerned about this, about the fact that she is still unbearable horny and still naked, but instead, she just follows Leon’s lead, letting him take her hand as he leads her out into the party, into the large room full of gym leaders and other such important people, all mingling and having a good time. A hush goes over the crowd as Leon enters the room though, and he grins his champion grin, holding Gloria’s hand up as he waves at everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got her all ready for the night! I’m really excited to introduce tonight’s guest of honor, my own personal guest, Gloria!” he announces. There are some claps, and even some cheers, though she can’t tell what comes from where. “She was a virgin up until a few minutes ago, and I think she’s really excited to have some fun with everyone here, so go ahead and have at her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he is done with his announcement, he looks down at her with a warm smile. “I’ve got to mingle a lot, as the champion. I promise I’ll come check on you plenty, though. Everyone here is very nice, so I know you’ve got nothing to worry about there. You’ll have a lot of fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels like she should ask him what’s going on, but she finds it a lot easier to just accept everything as it comes in her current state. This is going to be just fine. Leon promised her the gym leaders are nice, and she is more concerned with when she is going to get fucked again, be it by Leon, or someone else. That surprises her a bit, because up until now, she has only been concerned with Leon, but now that she has seen the crowd here, she kind of doesn’t mind if it’s any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is left standing right where she is as Leon saunters off to make his appearances in the groups around the room, and in no time at all, Gloria has been approached. As she looks up, her eyes widen to see that it is the chairman, with Oleana at his side. Her expression is as hard to read as it always is on TV, but he wears a winning smile as he holds out a hand. Even as Gloria shakes his hand, the warmth of it makes her want more, makes her want him to bend her over and take her in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rose,” he says, as if she doesn’t already know who he is. “Leon has told us all a great deal about you, Gloria. We’re very excited to be able to have you here with us. It’s going to be a very great party.” As he speaks, he unzips his pants, and Gloria stares, unable to keep the hunger out of her eyes as she gawks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leon took your virginity, but have you ever sucked dick before?” He asks this question so casually that she can only take it casually, though she once again gets that familiar feeling that her reactions should be different, </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be different, if she didn’t feel so weird right now. But that weird feeling keeps her from worrying about it, and she just shakes her head. “Then get down on your knees so that I can teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria does as she is told, knowing better than to disobey an order from the chairman at a League party. Rose is the one running all of this, no matter how powerful Leon may seem, and she knows that she doesn’t want to make Leon look bad. But she also really </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to learn to suck dick from the chairman. When watching him on TV, she had never really thought about it before, but looking at him now, she realizes jut how handsome he really is. Before now, she had only ever had eyes for Leon, but in her current state, everyone in the room is looking pretty good to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open wide,” he says, and when she does, he pushes his cock into her mouth, and she wraps her lips around it, not sure what she should do, but acting on instinct and hoping for the best. Rose rests a hand on the back of her head and moans for her, saying, “There we go, that’s a good girl. I can just take the lead, if you want. Then, you can learn everything you need to know from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria is all too willing to let him take the lead, all too willing to let him do whatever he wants to do to her, not even caring that Oleana is standing right there, watching the two of them, watching as he thrusts into her mouth, holding her head into place as he jerks his hips forward, his moan growing deeper and needier as he goes. Gloria has no idea why this all excites her so much, but she never wants it to end, eager to suck off the chairman for as long as he will allow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it does not take him much longer to get off, and he holds her head in place, his hand firm on the back of her head he comes down the back of her throat. She can’t say that she likes the taste, and yet she still loves swallowing his load, wanting to swallow more because of the strange thrill that it gives her, and she realizes that she is still horny, because this did nothing to alleviate the ache between her legs. As if reading her mind, he asks Oleana to take care of that, and Gloria soon finds herself fingered by the older woman, the expression on her face never once changing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Gloria has come, Rose thanks her for the fun and says, “I’m sure you’ll be busy all night, but I might stop in to check on you, if I see my chance.” She has no idea what he means by her being busy, and would rather have someone stick close to her, but it turns out, she doesn’t have anything to worry about there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the older man says as he walks up to her, and she immediately recognizes him as Kabu, the gym leader from Motostoke. “I hope you don’t mind how forward I am, but…” He is polite even as he circles behind her, bending over over and pulling down his shorts behind her. “You might be the cutest guest we’ve ever had at one of these parties. Leon always does find the best ones…don’t mention I said this, but the boy the chairman brought last week was hardly my type…Opal sure did like him, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrusts into her with a low groan, and says, “I’m normally not this talkative…must be a little drunk, hm?” She doesn’t mind listening to him talk, though, finding that she likes the sound of his voice very much, and as he starts working his cock inside of her, she can’t think about anything other than how good it feels, how much she loves being fucked. It seems hard to believe that she was a virgin less than an hour ago, but it all feels so natural, in the current haze that she is in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kabu is so unbelievably handsome, and she wonders why she never noticed that before. He might be a good deal older than her, but that just makes him that much more attractive, just makes her want him even more, and he fucks her with steady, even thrusts that leave her crying out for him. His low grunts as he begins to pick up the pace are just as rhythmic as his thrusts, until finally, he is pounding into her with abandon, too lost in it to bother trying to keep any sort of rhythm going, and she is glad to be helpless, glad to be fucked absolutely senseless by such a handsome man, by the older man of her dreams, even if she never realized that she was dreaming of something like that until this exact moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes inside of her, it pushes her over the edge as well, and she comes right there with him, crying out for him, their voices mingling as they share in their mutual bliss. Kabu remains still for a bit, letting the two of them catch their breath, before he slowly pulls out of her and thanks her for the fuck, and for listening to an old man ramble for a bit. She is almost sad to see him go, and surprised that she is still so horny, but what else can she do but hope for someone else to come take care of things? At this point, Gloria is beginning to believe that she is always going to be horny, that she might never be satisfied again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means that it’s a good thing when she feels someone grab her hand, stopping her from wandering the room. She had been planning on looking for someone else to fuck, but she only takes a few steps before she is stopped, and she turns around to see Nessa, giving her a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get down on your back, alright?” Nessa suggests, and Gloria finds that she is completely helpless to do anything but follow orders, eager to do anything that might get her fucked again. She lays down, and Nessa sheds her uniform shorts, revealing that she is not wearing any panties underneath, before getting on top of her, straddling her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to coach you through it. You’ve probably never done this before, but I can teach you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nessa, are you having fun without me?” a voice calls out. Gloria can’t look up to see how it is, but she has a feeling she recognizes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Sonia, you can join in if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Sonia replies, and she kneels down over Gloria, spreading her legs a bit. “I can just make her feel good while you use her right up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the two of them get started. While Nessa sits on her face, Sonia has her face between her legs, and Nessa gives her instructions on what to do with her mouth, coaching her through it just like she said she would. And, at the same time, Sonia seems to be doing the exact same things t her, leaving Gloria letting out muffled moans as she tries to keep up with pleasuring Nessa, finding it difficult with how much Sonia is doing to her, but she loves every second of it, and Nessa seems to be loving it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is so exciting and dizzying, entirely new sensations and experiences for her, and she had never before thought about the fact that she might be as interested in women as she is men, but she certainly did not object to letting Oleana touch her, and now she is realizing just how gorgeous Nessa is- a model, so it makes sense- and just how gorgeous Sonia is, that Sonia really is just her type, as far as women are concerned. Today really is a day of learning for her, and she is eager to keep learning more, to keep practicing everything that she has learned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she is lost in her orgasm, she has practically forgotten about the reason she came to begin with, and Leon is just a distant memory as she puts her all into making sure that she is able to make Nessa come as well. All she can do is focus on her using her tongue just like Nessa taught her, to make her moan louder and louder, until she is crying out with her ecstasy, coming hard, just for Gloria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friends thank her, just like everyone else has so far, and they help Gloria back onto her feet, her legs shaking like crazy now that she is standing again. Everything about tonight is better than she ever could have dreamed, but that makes sense, since she never would have imagined, not in her wildest fantasies, that this is what Leon meant when he said that she would be the guest of honor at a League party. She wants more, wants to experience everything there is to experience here, and she is quick to start wandering the room now that they have both let her up, searching for someone else that might want to use her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for her, it does not take her very long. Once she catches sight of Raihan, she can tell that he is looking at her as well, and when their eyes meet, he gestures for her to come over and join him, and she hurries in his direction. He grabs at the bulge in his shorts as she does, and her eyes widen as she gets the first glimpse of his size, even before he is pulling them out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she actually gets a look at his cock, she is immediately overwhelmed by the size of it. She wonders if she should worry about being able to fit that, but then she decides that she does not care at all, that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to fit it, and that she’s going to enjoy it, that she’s going to absolutely love having the eighth gym leader fuck her senseless with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me just…” he says, once she is close to him. He lifts her effortlessly, turning her around to push her against the wall, holding her there until she is able to wrap her arms and legs around him. Once he has her clinging to him, balanced between the wall and himself, he starts rubbing the tip of his cock against her, and she whines, amazed by just how desperate she is to have that inside of her. Raihan gives her a smirk that leaves her shivering in her arousal, before he jerks forward, plunging into her all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is definitely too big for her, and she isn’t worried about it at all, isn’t worried about anything in this moment, too busy being overwhelmed by how it feels to have something that big inside of her. She loves it, and loves it even more once he starts fucking her, thrusting into her with a rough pace, and only now does she notice the way her stomach bulges and shifts with his each movement, his cock so big that he can stretch her body like this. That is something so exciting that she can hardly stand it, and she is shuddering with her orgasm in no time at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan just keeps pounding into her, fucking her through her orgasm, prolonging it because he keeps going, until she is hanging limp, overstimulated beyond belief as he fucks her until he is finally satisfied, and only then does he let her go, letting her down onto her feet and heading off to mingle some more. Gloria collapses to her knees, still too overwhelmed to move, and she only looks up when she realizes that there is someone standing over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you alright?” She looks up to see Milo giving her a gentle smile, and she nods. “That was kind of intense, huh? Do you think you’re up for more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment ago, she might have said no. Raihan really was intense, and she had almost thought herself done in for the night. But as she looks up into Milo’s kind face, she can feel her arousal stirring inside of her again, and she knows that there is no way she is done yet, not until she has had at least a sample of everyone here that will have her, and she remembers Leon then- her reason for coming here is still out there, and he is going to come back for her eventually, and she knows she will be up for more then as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria nods and starts to stand, but Milo holds out a hand. “You can lay back against the wall if you want, if standing is too hard for you.” That sounds a lot more appealing, and she does just that, letting Milo get on top of her. He is big, but she feels more protected by him than intimidated, and it makes her happy to be able to look up at him, and see that he is still smiling at her, that he is still giving her that same gentle smile, even as he pushes his cock inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria is left moaning pathetically as he starts fucking her, and his pace stays slow and gentle the enter time. She really likes Milo, and just how different he is from Raihan. He was exciting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> exciting, and she loved it so much, but she loves this as well, loves this change of pace that Milo offers her, and that is what is so exciting about the party that she is at. There are so many different styles, so many different ways that people can fuck, and that they can fuck her specifically. She never thought she would care so much, but she is so glad to be able to find out just how they all do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milo seems like he is on the edge for a while before she comes, but he holds out until she is moaning, and only then does he let go, coming inside of her with a soft moan. He stays with her for several minutes after that, just to make sure that she really can handle more, that she doesn’t need to rest, and she really appreciates his willingness to protect her. Even so, once he is gone, she is glad that she will be able to have her fun again, that she can start looking for someone else to have their way with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it is not someone new that finds her, but rather, the man that she has spent so long dreaming about, the man who made this all possible for her. Leon has Sonia at his side, but seeing the two of them together does not bring up the same feelings of jealousy in her that it used to. In fact, Gloria is glad to see Sonia now, glad to see that she seems to have lost her pants somewhere along the way since the last time she saw her, and is glad to be pushed to her knees in front of Sonia, while Leon explains what took him so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, I was getting a real earful from Miss Opal,” he says. “She was scolding me for bringing a guest that wasn’t pink enough for her, not that I get what she’s talking about there, even now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe she just likes boys more,” Sonia offers. “She did like the chairman’s little guest a lot. What was it she said? That he was the perfect amount of pink?” The two of them laugh, as Gloria parts her lips so that Leon can start fucking her face. She moans as he thrusts into her mouth, quickly falling into an erratic pace as he praises her for doing such a good job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe- ah, yes, like that, Gloria- you can do a little something for Sonia as well,” he suggests, and Sonia gets down on the ground, sitting back where Gloria can reach a hand to start fingering her even while sucking Leon off. She has never done anything like this before, at least not to someone else, but she can remember enough about what feels good for herself, and she has picked up a bit from being touched so much tonight, and so she is able to make Sonia start moaning in no time at all, the two of them both thoroughly enjoying themselves, and all because of what Gloria is able to do for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It goes without saying that the two of them were fucking before Leon came to find her. Though it seems that everyone mostly focuses on whoever the special guest is, she has seen others hooking up tonight, and it seems casual, like something that they do all the time, just a very close group of friends. She doesn’t mind at all that Leon and Sonia were fucking, either. It is either through him, or Nessa, or both that Sonia is even able to come to a League party like this, when she isn’t involved in the League at all, and she and Leon have known each other for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than being jealous of the two of them fucking, Gloria finds that it excites her so much that she might lose her mind, wanting so badly to be fucked again. When Sonia comes for her, she pulls back from Leon, looking up to ask, “Can we do something else?” Her voice sounds foreign now, and she realizes just how little she has spoken during the party, not needing words to communicate with everyone here, not when she is free for them to fuck however they want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my special guest,” he replies, and when they shift their position, Sonia is still sitting back on the floor, so that Gloria is bent over over top of her, where Sonia can look up at her and watch while Leon fucks her from behind. Gloria finds it thrilling enough to be this close to Sonia during all of this, but it gets that much more exciting when Sonia reaches up to start groping at her breasts while Leon pounds into her, and even kissing along her neck, getting at whatever part of Gloria she can reach while she is fucked senseless, pushed back and forth by the man behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Leon is coming deep inside of her, Gloria has lost count of how many times she has come, and she is dizzy as she tries to walk once he and Sonia have moved on. She wants more, needs more, but she is so dizzy that she can barely think at all, much less try and set her sights on someone that she has not been able to fuck yet. Fortunately for her, when she stumbles and nearly falls, she is caught in a warm embrace, a gentle voice saying, “We can’t have you collapsing on us, guest of honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up into the warm face of the Ice leader, Melony, who is the one to have saved her from her spill. Standing slightly behind her is her son, Gordie. He is a minor league gym leader right now, but he has a lot of promise and is rather popular, but everyone knows that his number one fan is his mom. She must have brought him here so that they could have fun together and something about that has Gloria all riled up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something so taboo might have disgusted her in the past, but now she finds herself thinking that there is nothing strange about a mother and son sharing a lover, that that hardly counts as incestuous. But beyond that, she finds herself hoping that there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> something incestuous going on between the two of them, certain that that would be a whole lot hotter, certain that she actually likes the idea of Gordie and his mother having a sexual relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the case may be, that is what she is going to fantasize about while she is fucked by the two of them, and she watches as Melony sheds her uniform, complaining that it was getting a little too warm for that in here anyway. Gordie hands her something, a white toy, and Gloria immediately recognizes the purpose as Melony begins fitting one end of it inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is going to be fucked by both of them at the same time, and she is so eager to see what that will feel like, practically panting in her anticipation as they get ready for her, getting her bent over between the two of them. Melony pushes the toy into her from behind while Gordie goes to take her mouth, and as she is rocked between the two of them, Melony praises Gordie for the good job that he is doing with her, and Gordie flusters, complaining that she does not have to do this every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s so much fun to see just how far you’ve come,” she replies, her tone so playful even as her pace increases, pounding into Gloria rather roughly as she is left to rock between the mother and son. “I remember the first time you came to a party with me, when you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, not in front of the guest!” he whines, giving Gloria such a rough thrust to the mouth that she nearly gags on his cock, just barely able to keep her composure, and not minding that rough treatment at all, just loving it that much more. She wants to make both of them happy, and wants to keep listening to them talking to each other while she lets her imagination about their relationship run wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it has to come to an end eventually, and the two of them seem to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> part in sync, even with their conflicting personalities, with Melony groaning behind her, and Gordie coming right down her throat, both at the same time, while Gloria is left to give into her own orgasm, going weak once again. She knows that there is only so much that she can take tonight, but she is having so much fun, and she is still so horny that she does not feel remotely satisfying, so until she can’t move at all, she is going to keep going, and if they want to use her after that, she might just be fine with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Avery, there she is. Why don’t you have your fun with her now?” a voice asks, snapping her out of her thoughts. She recognizes one of the men approaching her as a former champion, Mustard. She has no idea who the man at his side is, but judging by his uniform, he must be a Psychic trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will! Since Miss Honey was kind enough to let me come as your guest, I’m certainly going to prove that I belong at a party like this,” says Avery, in a cocky tone of voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if all of that’s necessary,” Mustard replies, seeming a bit more laid back than his guest. “Especially not for becoming a gym leader. But since you are here, you should be allowed to have fun with her just like everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avery fucks her like he has something to prove, so rough that she feels like she will barely last it without blacking out, and is glad that he is not nearly as big as Raihan, because if she had to endure something like that again, she definitely would not have been able to last it. This could have been what did her in, but as he holds her down and fucks her on the floor, she manages to hold out all the way until he is coming inside of her, whining a bit as he does, his tough act falling away to pure neediness once he is overcome with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mustard, in contrast, is a lot more gentle with her, though he is far more energetic than his age might suggest. He lets her stay on the floor while he pumps away inside of her, his pace light up until the end, when he picks up speed just enough to carry himself until he comes. Then he thanks her for her time and helps her to her feet, before guiding Avery, who is still shaky as he tries to recover from his own orgasm, to find somewhere to sit down and rest for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria knows that she is pushing her limits by now, but there are still some in the crowd that she wants to have her chance with, before it is too late. She sets off on her own personal mission, with two more gym leaders on her mind that she wants to make sure she can fuck before the night is over, and before her own legs give out on her, making it impossible for her to keep roaming the party like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she spots Piers, she stumbles up to him. It is hard for her to speak at all, but she manages to ask, “What are you doing all the way over here by yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really into parties,” he replies. “Not League parties, at least. Sometimes I can skip, tonight I wasn’t so lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might as well enjoy yourself if you’re here,” she replies, stumbling forward a bit as she speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, there,” he says, as he catches her and helps her steady herself again. “I think you might be done for the night, honestly. But…hell, you’re cute, and ya asked so nicely…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he fucks her, he sits back against the wall, letting her get on his lap, so that she doesn’t have to stand anymore. She isn’t sure if she has the energy to ride him or not, but none of that seems to matter once he is thrusting up into her, giving her everything that she needs, without her actually having to do all that much about it. Piers holds tight to her hips, bouncing her on his lap as he thrusts up into her, and she can’t help but think that she likes seeing him like this, a bit more light in his eyes as he gets more and more into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her night were to end here, she thinks she might be able to be content with that, whether it satisfies her or not. Much like everyone else, she finds herself so much more attracted to him than she can remember being before coming to this party, and she can’t help but get swept up in how cool Piers looks to her, finding him so much sexier than she ever did before. The way he smirks at her, the way his hands grab at her hips, the way he looked down at her when they were still standing, the way his voice sounds when he moans for her…everything about him just serves to turn her on that much more, to push her that much closer to another climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so it is not long before she gives into that pleasure, moaning so pathetically, and Piers clings to her until he is joining her in it. There is a part of her that is growing so tired, and a part of her that enjoys his company so much that she just wants to stay here like this, with him. But she can think of one more gym leader that she has not had a chance with, one that she will have to put the work into, and so she has to get off of Piers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that made the party a little bit more fun, I guess,” he teases her. “Still, somethin’ about you makes me think you’re nothing but trouble.” He smiles as she leaves, and she is sure that he’s just messing with her, that he would not turn her down if they were to meet again, at another party like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, she is looking for Allister. She thinks it’s a little funny that they would allow him to come to a party like this, gym leader or not, but he is only a few years younger than her, and she is allowed to be the guest of honor, so maybe to the Pokemon League, something like that is not a big deal at all. Either way, she knows that she saw him in the crowd at some point, trying to keep to himself and stay out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By sticking to the walls, she finds him just as easily as she did Piers, cowering a bit in a corner, and shrinking back when he notices her approaching. The mask makes it hard to know what he is thinking, but she can imagine his flustered facial expression rather easily, the boy not used to being approached by naked girls. He whimpers a bit once she is standing in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be so shy,” she teases, as she gets down on her knees, unclipping his shorts from his suspenders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-are you sure you…you wanna do this with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asks, his voice so small and fearful, uncertain of everything. But once she has his shorts down, she can see that he’s hard, that he is only uncertain because he has no idea why Gloria would be approaching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” she replies, glad that she is able to keep her voice steady, even though she is dazed and dizzy. Allister lets out a pathetic whimper as she starts to suck him off, and he trembles the whole way through, barely lasting longer than a minute before he comes. He apologizes for not being very good, but Gloria doesn’t mind that at all, just glad to be able to say that she has sucked or fucked every gym leader at this party, and then some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants to try and find Leon now, to see if he has any more use for her, or if he thinks she should try and rest, and what she should do if she’s feeling too out of it. But when she turns around, she comes face to face with someone that she was not expecting to see at this party, someone that she was not expecting to see her like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gloria?” Hop asks, eyes widening. “What are you…I mean…Lee said I might recognize the guest tonight, but he didn’t say it was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her wants to feel ashamed, caught by her best friend like this. However, a much bigger part of her is busy noticing all of the family resemblance between said best friend and his hot older brother, and picking apart the differences, the things that make Hop </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and realizing that she’s had a hottie next door to her this whole time. Seeing Hop like this, she can’t stop herself from wanting him, and that wins out against any shame that she might feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” is all she can say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ended up late, but Lee brings me to these sometimes, I just…well, I never really </span>
  <em>
    <span>take part</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know, I just wanted to learn what it was like being champion and doing League stuff, but…” He swallows hard before he continues. “Gloria, I’m really sorry but…would it be alright if I used you some too? I’ve never done it before, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to ask, right?” With that, she turns around and bends over, suddenly feeling a lot more alert than before. She wants Hop so badly that she will do anything to have him, and she hears him stammer a bit before he finally comes to take what is rightfully his, his zipper going down and his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry for this, but I just…” With a low groan, he thrusts into her, burying himself inside of her with one movement, crying out, quickly overwhelmed by how tight she feels around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be sorry!” she moans, pushing back against, loving the feeling of her best friend inside of her. “I want this! I want you, Hop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, isn’t that sweet?” Gloria looks up to see Leon grinning down at the two of them, a bright smile that could not look more proud of his little brother, and his little slut. “I’m glad you two finally met up! And I hope you don’t mind if I join in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gloria’s mouth falls open then, because she doesn’t need to say anything at all. Leon gets the hint and pushes into her mouth, fucking her face while his little brother fucks her cunt, panting before he is able to speak to his brother. “Lee, this is crazy! Crazy but brilliant, I…she’s really good, Lee…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she is. We’ve both got good taste, Hop! And I told you these parties were fun!” They talk back and forth as they share her, as she is rocked back and forth between the two brothers, experiencing a bliss like nothing else in the world. Gloria wants to stay like this forever, between the two of them, her feelings for Leon even stronger than before, and her feelings for Hop finally brought to light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the drug starts to wear off, and she has a bit of clarity, understanding just how shamelessly she behaved at the party. There is a stab of shame, but then, she remembers just how much fun she has, and how much fun she was for everyone else. And beyond that, she has a feeling that things are going to change between her and the brothers next door, that she will not need to be naked at a League party to be able to get even closer to the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, if Leon ever wants to take her to a party like that again, she certainly won’t say no.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>